


Confession Letters Anonymous

by chanlixaus



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanlixaus/pseuds/chanlixaus
Summary: Jisung has a huge crush on Chan and doesn't know how to tell him. So, his friends suggest that he writes letters confessing to Chan. However, Chan doesn't know it's him.
Relationships: Alternate Universe - Relationship, Bang Chan - Relationship, Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, College AU - Relationship, Felix Lee - Relationship, Fluff - Relationship, Han Jisung - Relationship, Hwang Hyunjin - Relationship, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kim Seungmin - Relationship, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Lee Minho - Relationship, Seo Changbin - Relationship, cause why not - Relationship, how to tag this idk, my first story here!!, slow burn - Relationship, yang jeongin - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Confession Letters Anonymous

A ringtone rings out in the room, with the warm sun just beginning to shine in. The light of the sun shines onto the face of a brown haired, coconut styled boy. Of course, his usual coconut hair was a disheveled messed, as he was passed out asleep on his bed. He groaned once the light hit his eyes. He was not into getting up that Saturday morning.

“Jisung…” A soft voice whispered as they opened the door. “C’mon Jisung, you can’t sleep your life away.”

The boy, Hyunjin, walked over to his sleeping friend, and did his usual Walking-Up-Jisung routine. He grabbed the unopened plastic water bottle Jisung usually leaves on the side of his bed, opened it, and dumped it right on his head, waking Jisung right up, shaking his head and throwing his arms around. 

Hyunjin laughed as he dashed away, shouting that breakfast would be ready soon. Jisung clenched his teeth, and steamed with anger. He grabbed a towel, and quickly dried his hair and face. He sighed, and waited a few moments before going out of his room to yell at Hyunjin again. 

“Hwang Hyunjin, what the fuck is wrong with you! Again!” Jisung shouted, loud enough to wake up a half sleep Felix and scare the wide awake Seungmin almost out of his seat, knocking all his music sheets on the ground. 

“I don’t know, maybe stop playing fucking FORTNITE at four in the fucking morning and waking me up twice before the sun comes up, then MAYBE I will stop!” Hyunjin shouted, not breaking eye contact with the eggs he was cooking. “Or maybe you can fess up your little crush about that Aussie boy Ch-”

“Alright fine!” Jisung shouted, cutting Hyunjin off before he could finish his sentence. Unfortunately, his two other clueless roommates were now incredibly curious. 

“Aussie boy? There’s only two you know of - me and Chris.” Felix spoke. “And I know it ain’t me.”

Seungmin smirked, sipping his straw in his drink. “You have a crush on music engineering major Bang Chan? Wow, who woulda thought?’

Jisung began to turn incredibly red, as red as a fresh, ripe tomato. “It’s not that big of a crush!”

The other three boys gave him the “Oh really now?” look. Jisung nervously laughed, and then sighed in a defeat. He looked down and scratched the back of his neck nervously.  
“Okay, yeah, I have a crush on him, it’s not that big of a deal.” Jisung spoke. “It’s just a minor crush, it’ll go away in a month or so.”

“Yeah, you said that a year ago, light drinker.” Hyunjin counterattacked his claim. Jisung felt his fists clench. The only reason why Hyunjin knew about the crush was because Hyunjin was the designated driver at one of those frat parties Jisung and his roommates frequented, and Jisung drunkenly spilled the secret about his little big crush. Hyunjin used it as a blackmail for that term for help in one of the elective classes that Jisung was taking that Hyunjin struggled in.

“Oh c’mon, bastard, you said you wouldn’t say anything about that!” Jisung shouted. 

“Well, they already knew about your crush, thought I’d give some backstory to it.” Hyunjin said as he grinned devilously.

Jisung decided to speak about a little secret of Hyunjin. “Oh, so you want me to bring up your little rendezvous with C-”

Felix raised his hand like a child waiting to be called on by a teacher. It made Jisung stop speaking.

“Yes..?” Jisung spoke with concern.

“Does he know?” Felix spoke confidently. “Chan, I mean. Does he like you back?”

Jisung began to stutter in flustered embarrassment. “What?! God no…. Besides, he’s probably straight. You guys have seen how he fucking flirts with every girl in the soroity at dorm parties.”

Seungmin spoke up. “He could be bisexual. I heard he dated one of the boys who dropped out last semester from one of the singing majors.”

“Seungmin, that was just a rumor. No one actually could ever confirm that.” Felix said. 

“Do you know, since you two are super fucking close then, loudmouth?” Seungmin argued.

Felix put his hands up in defeat. “No, sexuality really doesn’t come up in conversations, no matter how close I am to him.”

Felix shook off the call-out comment made by Seungmin, and continued. “Have you ever tried asking him, Jisung?”

Jisung was internally panicking. “What?!”

“Have you ever asked him who his crush is?” Felix repeated himself.

Jisung shook his head no.

Felix sighed. “Will you ever ask him?”

Jisung repeated the same action as before. No.

Seungmin perked up a bit, as if a lightbulb went on. “Maybe you could write him an anonymous letter of the sorts.”

Jisung became very confused. “What do you mean?”

“I mean you can try and make him figure out who you are, like a puzzle of sorts.” Seungmin replied. “Or a scavenger hunt. That way he can figure out on his own that you like him or if he is interested in finding out who wrote it.”

“I don’t know…” Jisung replied. “What if he figures it out first thing?”

“Jisung,” Hyunjin spoke up for the first time in awhile. “As much as Chan is intelligent he’s also the most fucking oblivious person in the fucking university.”

Jisung nodded in agreement after thinking about it for a few seconds. 

“I guess I’ll give it a shot.”

Felix pats his friend on the back, almost as a congrats. Seungmin just ate his food and gave a thumbs up. 

“Before you go off and write your heart out,” Hyunjin said . “What do you wanna eat?”

…

Jisung sat silently at his desk, tapping his pen to a beat in his head he had come up with out of boredom. He couldn’t think of what to write, at all, all he had written was Chan. He knew how to write a letter, he wasn’t stupid, but he just didn’t know what to write to Chan. How do you convey your non-platonic feelings to someone who you love but don’t actually want them to know because you fear rejection? That was his current dilemma.

“Hey, how’s it going?” A voice said, knocking on the door. It was Hyunjin. “You’ve been in there for over an hour now, how long is that letter?”

“Come in. Close the door.” Jisung said, rubbing his forehead in frustration. Hyunjin obeyed, and the moment he closed the door, Jisung groaned.

“How the everliving fuck do I write a letter to him without him knowing it is me?”

Hyunjin stared silently for a moment, what seemed like forever to Jisung, and then spoke. “Well, what do you like about him?”

Jisung respond fairly quick. “I like his smile, he has such a cute smile. When he laughs or gets shy, his dimples show and it’s probably the only thing that can kill me faster then an actual weapon. He’s really nice too, he puts just about everybody before him, oh and he talks about his family dog Berry all the time and it’s so cute and-”

“Jisung. I think you know what to say.” Hyunjin interrupted him. “Just say it, dude. Just write out what you think about him and just don’t say anything that can give away it’s you.”

Jisung looked at him with the most serious face he’s ever had at Hyunjin. “You sure?”

He nodded his head in assurance. “I’ll leave you to it.”

And with that, Hyunjin left, closing the door behind him. Jisung sat for a moment or longer, and put his pen to the paper, and began to write.


End file.
